theendgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Amaya Sakamoto
Her home world is Earth. Personality Amaya puts honor above all other things, constantly attempting to stick to her ancestor's beliefs and customs while adjusting them somewhat to fit in the modern age her world is in. Alongside that, she has a noble heart and cares for any of her friends and loved ones deeply; willing to defend them with all of her strength in order to keep them safe. Despite this, she thinks lowly of anyone who acts disrespectfully or does not play fair; thinking of them as unworthy and despicable beings. Amaya is also very trusting, albeit sometimes to a fault, and is easy to gain the trust of just as long as you seem to be a good person in her eyes. But as Hateshi, she instantly ignores any trust she had for anyone outside close friends and family members and becomes distrustful of all should she mess up and endanger all that she cares for. Appearance Standing at 5'5" tall, Amaya has a slender figure that makes the thought of her having super strength seem impossible. Her face is somewhat rounded and has Asiatic features that are quite apparent. Her eyes are a light brownand her hair is soft black hair that is kept straight and is a couple inches past shoulder-length. The clothes she wears during the entirely of the game is the outfit she wears as her superhero alias Hateshi. It consists of a home-made dark red top with a golden leaf pattern while the top's sleeves are designed to resemble kimono sleeves, ending in a flame-like sleeves that hang down. Right below her chest she wears an off-white sash with a golden Chinese symbol for "dragon." She sometimes also wears her mask, especially during fights, that is black, gold and egg white; designed to faintly resemble an Oni. Underneath her top she wears black pants with a flame design on the right leg, and on her feet she wears brown leather boots lined with fur. Paraphernalia Powers History Participation in E.G.G. Relationships Trivia * When she is transformed into her dragon state, she's not in full control. Instead, the spirit of a dragon that granted her family's powers takes most of the control and only allows Amaya to watch and give him advice. **As a little girl, she often dreamed of the dragon's soul and in turn, she gave the otherwise nameless dragon a nickname: "Jian." *She has one sibling, her younger sister Meili, and often playfully calls her "Li-li." *Her father is of Japanese descent and her mother is from Chinese descent, although both were born in the United States. This makes her 1/2 Chinese American, and 1/2 Japanese American. **Amaya takes great pride in her mixed descent of two similar cultures, gladly doing her best to learn what she can of both cultures. *Her mother donned the name 'Hateshi' before her, acting as a superpower and using her dragon-like powers to defend the innocents of the city they live in. **It was because of this Amaya decided to continue her mother's legacy and become a 'superhero' as she now calls it. Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists